Recovering
by StephiiDd
Summary: "You got knocked down by Chase. You didn't get back up" "Kim-" "You always get back up" Subtle Raikim Oneshot


"Raimundo... Can you hear me?"

Her heart sank at the lack of response. Scanning the area she watched their team fight against Chase Young and the jungle cats.

Moments prior, Raimundo was fighting Chase before being taken surprised by an attack fueld with Heylin magic. The monk had no time to react before his body was thrown across the air before colliding with the ground.

His team panicked when he didn't move.

Kimiko vaguely heard Clay telling her to get to him, just as she was already racing towards their leader. Raimundo _never_ got knocked down without getting back up. _Never_.

"Rai, please!" Her voice cracked from fear. Not knowing what else to do, she put her hand to his chest, praying to feel his heartbeat. "Thank god," She whispered.

"Kimiko!"

Turning her head she was greeted with a kick to the jaw. She growled, fighting back the pain. Her fists engulfed with flames, ready to take on her attacker.

To their surprise, a slice of earth shot from the ground, forcing Chase away. Taking the opportunity, Kimiko threw fireballs at the villain with her Wudai attack. Enjoying every hit she made.

"Where did they go?!" Omi yelled, gaining everyones attention. Looking round, the trio noticed the lack of jungle cats.

"Did he... Leave?" Clay adjusted his hat, his eyes searching for Chase.

Forgetting the possible threat, Kimiko turned back to their leader, desperately trying to wake him up.

"Tell me he's not..." The cowboy couldn't muster the courage to finish the sentence.

"He's alive, but he just won't wake up," The two monks were surprised at the sound of Kimiko's voice, "He's always gotten back up""

"Let us get him to the temple, we shall tend to him there"

* * *

A small groan escaped his lips. The world slowly coming into focus. His whole body screamed from pain. Looking around he realised he was lying on the mat in his room, his gaze locking on the sleeping figure.

Although she was sat cross-legged, her head rested in her hands as she slept. Surely it wasn't comfortable, but she'd managed to fall asleep somehow.

"Kim?" He tapped her knee with the back of his hand, the motion sending sharp pains through his side.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she slowly began to move.

Raimundo watched as she stretched her arms up, as if she'd just woken up in her own room. His eyes glued to the fresh bruise covering the right side of her face.

Blinking as she looked around her, she stared back at the adolescent before forcing him into an embrace.

"You're awake!" She whispered against his neck.

The action made goosebumps run across his body. Ignoring the pain, he brought his arms up around her. He didn't know what was going on, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Yeah, I'm here"

She pulled away, her left hand moving to his cheek as she looked down at him.

"How're you feeling?"

"Been better," he grimaced as a sharp pain ran through him. "More importantly, what happened to your face?"

He watched her with confused eyes as she dropped her head to giggle. "The guy who's been unconscious for a day is more worried about someone else's health than his own?"

"A day?"

She looked down, sadness replacing the previous laughter.

"You got knocked down by Chase. You didn't get back up"

"Kim-"

"You _always_ get back up"

Her eyes glisened as her hand tensed on Raimundo's face. Using what strength he had, he pushed himself up to a seated position.

"You should be lying down-"

Kimiko's words were cut off as she was pulled into an embrase. Although she could feel him using her for support, she carefully wrapped her arms around him, appreciating every breath of his.

Raimundo waited until she was ready to end the embrace, not wanting to rush what she seemed to need. After a couple more moments she pulled away, ensuring he was still able to sit right.

"So how did you get the bruise?"

"Chase kicked me in the face when I was checking on you. Took me by surprise." She winced as Raimundo brushed a finger across the bruise. "It just looks bad. I've had worse." Kimiko waited on a response, but their leader continued examining the injury, "You should be lying down, Rai"

"Sorry, nurse." Despite the pain, his smirk still remained.

Kimiko helped Raimundo back down on the mat, insisting she made sure he was comfy.

"Is there anything I can get you? Some food? A drink?"

"That'd be great, thank you"

"The others will be happy to know you're up," she commented as she went to get up.

"Oh, maybe one other thing?"

"Anything"

"Your latest copy of Goo Zombies?" He asked, giving a cheeky grin to follow up.

Smirking at the monk, she decided to be brave. Leaning down, Kimiko kissed him on the forehead. The duo equally fighting off the blushes on their faces as she sat back.

"We'll see"

Recovery was going to be more fun than he thought.

* * *

 _Review - I'd love to know what you think_


End file.
